Kasaida Onigiru
Kasaida Onigiru is one of the main protagonists in the Hakuouki Series. She is a pure-blooded oni, and one of the only females in the Shinsengumi along with Chizuru Yukimura. She has a death wish, quite literally, she wants to die which could mean she's a slight masochist. She asked Heisuke Toudou to kill her, which he refused. Throughout the series, she developed feeling for Heisuke Toudou and eventually became his lover. In Hakuōki SSL ~Sweet School Life~, she is portrayed as a rich high school student at Hakuou High School as well as the second female student in the school. Personality Kasaida Onigiru is a gentle, polite, well mannered, caring individual who is also quite humble but a bit masochistic, which likely stems from her desire to die. She, however, has a habit of speaking her mind and won't hesitate to show her anger. Her compassion often leads her to inquire about others' well-being. Kasaida is also quite fearless and won't hesitate to fight as she is quite skilled at it, starting to learn to fight ever since her mother died. She is often the first one to show emotion when something tragic occurs. Kasaida has come to care quite a lot for the Shinsengumi leaders as she spends time with them and learns of their ideals. She also starts to fall in love with their 8th division captain, Heisuke Toudou, in the anime. She also won't let anyone kill her because she promised to Heisuke that he will kill her, which is why she refuses to die unless by Heisuke's hand, which makes her come off as persistent. Kasaida is fixated on the idea of the existence of God. This make her distress when Chikage told her God won't accept her oath with Heisuke and when Heisuke told her he believes God doesn't not exist in the world. She then became so delusional that she saw Heisuke as her God. Only until Heisuke helped her accepting her actions that she finally come to terms with her warped view. Afterwards, Kasaida started to act like a normal person, particularly in regards to Heisuke whom she grew to genuinely care for and love. As a child, she is shown to have issues with empathy and difficulty expressing or understanding emotions, and while she has shown fear, anger, compassion, and happiness, these are rare, fleeting, and moderate. She does not, however, fake emotions, and will not pretend to have feelings that are not present. Skills & Abilities As an oni, she has the ability to heal quickly from injuries and is implied to have somewhat of a sixth sense, as in episode 6, she was able to sense Kazama and his henchmen. She is skilled with a kodamo, a short sword, named Katsuragi, having learned how to fight when she was 6 by her older sister, Reiko, because of her mother's death. History Before Birth Even though Aiko knew very well what she is getting into, and that her "older brother" (her close blood relative Saito whom she considers as a direct sibling, even though he's actually her cousin) already had nine other wives, she preferred to self deceive and think that he only uses them and loves only her. Aiko loving Saito as a brother, didn't decline the marriage even though her consent was never really required. But when she found out about Saito wanting to use her for creating incest born children between them for his experiments only, she started to struggle in between hating and loving him and became mentally ill. By that time she was already pregnant with Kasaida and Kazuko which only made her condition more complicated. Aiko became mentally ill and bipolar, at one side loving Saito as her "kind big brother" and at the other side hating him like "that man that dirtied her". Because of this, Kasaida's mother who is already extremely unstable put Kasaida and Kazuko through the worst childhood. She calls Kazuko a filthy abomination and asks Kasaida to kill her and even tries to harm her to the point of even giving her a silver knife that can kill Oni's. She grew up thinking that she’s filthy and unwanted. Then she starts thinking it was all her fault for her mother to be that way and that the only one who she hates is her. After Birth Kasaida was born into the Onigiru clan, which were the descendants of a demonic bloodline and resided in east japan. She grew up with 12 older half sisters and a twin brother. Her brother was getting abused by her father because he wasn't a female Oni. When she was 6 years old, her mother died, because she finally stabbed her in the heart as she had asked of her. Because of this she started learning how to defend herself and even seems to enjoy training with her oldest sister, Reiko. Before her mother died, however, she met a young boy around her age: Heisuke Toudou. Ever since then they did everything together, from sleeping to eating and even showering. He was the only person that Kasaida would smile for, which made her older sister hate him. They both joined the Shinsengumi together and are hardly ever apart. It is also assumed that somewhere before this time, Kasaida was given the Onigiru Clan's treasure, a kodamo, and was taught to learn how to defend herself with it, never knowing its significant meaning to the Onigiru Clan. When she was 13, she was set to wed Kazama Chikage. Because of this, Heisuke got mad at her but then felt bad because he knew it wasn't her fault. She then left with him and rumors spread that she eloped with him, though those were obviously false. Her father owned a mansion in Edo where she was raised for all of her life. She never knew what the clan was like but she thought that all Oni were ruthless and merciless, just like how many people thought of her. Trivia * Kasaida sleeps with her hair out in the anime. * Kasaida has a theme music in the anime. * In the second season, it is revealed that she is an incest born child.